Love is (100%) in the Air (original)
Love is (100%) in The Air is an incomplete episode on The Extremely Regular Show. It is a Valentines Episode. Because of its incomplete state, it is said that this was written right before the plans for the show were scrapped. Plot In the main plot, a girl from an episode of The Simpsons, (Stealing First Base) returns. Bart will need all the help he can get to set up a date for Nikki, using help from his friends, Nate and also help from Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, but Cartman wants Nikki all to himself. In the subplot, Mordecai and the rest, while the last party was good, they think it was a little bit disappointing. They plan a party once again, and they'll try their best to make it the best Valentines Day party ever with help from Cupid. Hawkeye, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and Cupid are gonna use the love arrows to shot the gang with their crushes. Transcript *(The following program is rated TV-14-DL. It contains some suggestive dialouge, and strong coarse language. Comedy Central advises that it is not suitable for those under the age of 14. Viewer Discretion Advised.) *(February 10, 2014) *(The episode begins with Mordecai and Sonic) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decorating the Valentines Day party, Ballroom Ghosts and Billy Joe Cobra. *'Ballroom Ghosts & Billy Joe Cobra': No problem, Mordecai and Sonic. *'Sonic': So, who's coming? Is anyone not coming? *'Billy Joe Cobra': Mordecai told me that Bart and Nate aren't coming. *'Mordecai': So, where are they? *(Nate arrives) *'Sonic': Why aren't you guys coming? *'Nate': We shouldn't tell you. *'Mordecai': What was it? *'Nate': (sighs) Again, we shouldn't really tell you. I feel as if I should keep it between me and Bart. *(Nate leaves) *'Mordecai': So, what are Bart and Nate are up to? *'Sonic': Don't ask. It's none of our business. *'Mordecai': Yeah, I think you're right. *'Sonic': Of course I'm right! *'Mordecai': What do we do before the Valentine's Day party to start? *'Sonic': We continue to set up until the day of the dance, which is four days away. *'Mordecai': Four days, got it. * (Scene switches to South Park) *'Nate': I got a B in Arismatic *'Cartman': You already told us that. About 5 times. *'Nate': So? *'Cartman': So it's getting f**king annoying! *'Nate': Okay! Geez! * Stan: Hey, Bart! *'Bart': Hey Stan! How's it going? *'Stan': Well, I have something to tell you. *'Bart': What is it, Stan? *'Nate': What's going on? * Stan: A girl named Nikki dropped this! *'Bart & Cartman': Nikki!? *'Nate': Bart, who the hell is Nikki?! * Cartman: She's a cute bitch and she's mine! *'Nate': What!? Cartman wants a girl!? *'Cartman': Yeah! *'Nate': (laughs) No, no, no, no, no! You cannot be serious! I mean, look at yourself! You're the fattest person I've ever known! I'm sorry, I cannot take this seriously! *'Cartman': Shut up, dumb-ass! * Bart: Hey! I stopped Sideshow Bob 9 times! * Nate: Make that 8! * Bart: I lead a whole army of kids against Nelson! * Stan: Uh... * Bart: I was the I didn't Do It kid! * Kyle: Woah! * Bart: I helped my sister at military school! * Stan: Lisa went to military school? * Bart: And all you ever done is sit around on your ass! *'Kyle': Cartman, he has a point. You're fat and stupid. * Cartman: I'll get Nikki! Just watch and and see! And I'll get a marriage too! *'Nate': (scoffs) There's no way in a million years you'll get married, fat-ass. *'Bart': Stan, what did she drop? *(Back at the park) * Mordecai: Hey Cupid, are you gonna help us? *'Cupid': Sure thing. *'Sonic': Why do we have to use the Cupid!? Can we just impress our girls without being under these things!? *(Web Warriors arrives) *'Spider-Man 2099': Hey, what's going on? *'Sonic': We're planning for the Valentines party on the 14th. *'Cosmic Spider-Man Noir': I see. *'Spyder-Knight': What if the Web Warriors to help you for the Valentines party? *'Sonic': Anybody can help! You guys are our friends! Of course you can! *'Spider-Ham 2099': Let's do this thing! *(Scene switches to South Park) *'Stan': Bart, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. *'Nate': Yeah, I always thought it was unlikely. * Bart: Nikki's coming, and I gotta be good! *'Nate': (chuckles) Why would a girl like Cartman anyway? * Bart: Yeah! One time at a South Park Parapalooza, Cartman got attacked by a dog with a human woman's face. That could mean he's unsuccessful at love. * Cartman: WHO TOLD YOU THAT, LAME ASS?! * Bart: You did! A week ago! *'Cartman': I will get Nikki, you son of a bitch! Major Events *Nate will go with Bart on his date with Nikki. *Hawkeye, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and Cupid takes a shot to the following: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Louise Belcher **Kai Smith & Skylor **Red & Female Red **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Kai Green **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Ant Man & Wasp **Spider-Man & Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Black Panther & Storm **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Iron Man & Rescue **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch **Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle **Shining Armor & Princess Cadence **Spike (Dinosaur) & Rarity **White & Female White **Spike Witwicky & Carly Witwicky **Power Man & Power Woman **Sunfire & Firestar **Thor & Jane Foster/Thor **Captain Mar-vell & Ms. Marvel **Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot & Liz Allan/Firestar **Jon Arbuckle & Dr. Liz Wilson **Garfield & Arlene **QuickSilver & Crystal **Agent Venom & Black Cat **Hulk & Red She-Hulk **Blue & Female Blue **Black & Female Black **Green & Female Green **Big Red & Female Big Red **Orange Bird & Female Orange Bird **Ice Bird & Pink Ice Bird **Male Pink Bird & Pink Bird **Mighty Eagle & Female Mighty Eagle **Mighty Dragon & Female Mighty Dragon **Spencer Wright & Mallory **Captain America & Black Widow **Philip J. Fry & Turanga Leela **Hermes Conrad & LaBarbara Conrad **Mung Daal & Truffles **King Sombra & Princess Celestia **Flash Sentry (EG) & Twilight Sparkle (EG) **Randy Robertson & Bluebird **Jay Smufton & Sarah Kingsbury **Morty Smith & Jessica *Hawkeye and Kate Bishop/Hawkeye are using red and white arrows just like Cupid. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Specials